


Vampire Thrones.

by BlissfulKisses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Swords, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulKisses/pseuds/BlissfulKisses





	1. Chapter 1

Outside night

The cold, bitter winter wind howled as the sound of boots sound breaking the silence of the night. The moonlight reflected against the swords and armor of the soldiers. They had to move at night to keep from being detected by the Vampires air hawks. The black mountains of Domor were still another night march away. Jenkar leader and commander of the swords of night walked ahead of the others. He thought he saw something, a shadow moved slightly behind a tree. He stopped, and raised his hand to the men to signal that something was up ahead. The sound of swords sliding out of their sheaths and arrows being readied in their bows broke the silence of the night.

The commander stands looking up ahead, his eyes dart to the left, and then quickly to the right as the shadows move among the trees. The commander motions the men that something is up ahead, half of them go the left, and half to the right in an attempt to circle the shadows. As they slowly come around the trees, nothing is there. The vampires suddenly come down, out of the trees. A battle ensues, the commander and his second in command, Jonathan move swiftly towards two of the vampires in front of them while the rest of the men engage the other vampires. Swords could be heard clashing, as one of the vampires brought his sword, in a side sweeping motion trying to take Jonathans head. Jonathan raised his sword sideways and blocked the move.

The commander tried to bring his sword down, the middle of the other vampire's head and was blocked. One of the men screamed, as a vampire made it to pierce his side. The sight, and smell of blood, drove the vampires into a frenzy as they charged at them and started fighting harder. "Men, your canteens!" screamed the commander. The canteens were filled with holy water, the men started throwing holy water on the vampires. Some of the vampires melted, and some escaped injured and headed back to castle Darkness. Once they were gone, the commander turned his attention to Jonathan. "Are you alright boy?" "Yes, but since when do the vampires, come into the woods? It's way beyond their borders." "They are looking for victims to drain, they have bled the village near their area to the point that nothing is left." said the commander looking concerned. "Right now I think we need to tend to our own injured, we'll worry about the vampires later. Someone, get Dane some whiskey. This is going to hurt Dane." said the commander as he heated the tip of his sword in a fire he had made. "Don't worry about me commander I can take it." said Dane.

The commander looks at Dane, as he cracks off a piece of tree branch. "Here, bite on this Dane. Jonathan hold him down." The commander sticks his sword to Danes side as Jonathan looks away Dane screams in pain and blacks out. "Ellijah, pick Dane up we have to go. We have to get back to the fort before sunrise." "Yes, sir." said Ellijah and in a single sweep he three Dane over his shoulder. They make their way back to fort Raven Ellijah takes Dane to his quarters and drops him on his bed. Dane cones to and looks at Ellijah. "What?" said Ellijah. "If its a kiss Goodnight you're waiting on you'll not be getting it." said Ellijah as he slams the door behind him. Dane grins, and closes his eyes to sleep. The commander and Jonathan stand by the fireplace in the main hall tonwarm themselves. The night had been chilled. "You seem worried." said Jonathan as he rubs his hands near the fire to warn them. "It's these damn vampires. I don't know which is worse, the vampires or the lycans at castle Wolf. If we're not careful, they'll multiplyand set us up for the slaughter." said the commander as he poured a glass of wine. "Join me?" He motioned Jonathan with the flask.

Jonathan picked up a glass, the commander pouring wine in the glass. "I've heard that beyond the borders, there is more than the vampires and the Lycans to worry about. That there is a place, they call castle dragon." said Jonathan looking concerned. The commander raised an eyebrow. "Castle dragon? He asks. "They say its past the black forest, beyond warlock pond. That there is a castle of men, that shift into dragons. They crush men under their feet, and burn villages." 

The commander looks concerned, but tells Jonathan. "As long as those winged devils don't march on us they are of no concern." Jonathan took a sip of wine and stood looking into the fireplace at the fire. "Do you think Daygon, will try to attack?" asked Jonathan. "I wish I knew. His vampires are attacking our supply runs more offten these days. He is trying to keep the men, low on food and weaken them where they wont be able to fight if a serious attack breaks out." said the commander looking frustrated. 

"Maybe a change of route?" ask Jonathan. "That would put us directly in Lycan territory I fear we may have to go and meet with Daygon." "But that would be suicide. He would slaughter everyone at the sit down." said Jonathan. The commander puts his hand on Jonathans shoulder. "My boy, there may be no other way. We'll have to figure things out in the mean time, I have an injured man I need to check on. Finish your wine and get some rest we'll talk tomorrow." Jonathan watches the commander as he left the main hall before he turned his gaze back to the fireplace.

"Dane my boy are you alright?" "About as alright as I can be for someone that took a sword in the side commander." The commander was quiet for a moment. "This is my fault Dane, those damned vampires have increased the raids on the supply party I sent you men, knowing that." The commander looks down upset.

"You did nothing wrong. The men need food, the trip was necessary. I will heal up in no time, no real harm was done, sir." said Dane in pain but trying to smile. "You have an understanding nature Dane, and I'm lucky to have men like you." said the commander as he got up to leave. "Is something wrong?" asked Dane. 

"No I have to arrange for a meeting, with the vampire Daygon and work this matter out." "You cant go there its suicide." said Dane trying to sit up. "I have no choice." the commander goes to his quarters, and pulls out paper when he is done, he wraps it round a carrier pigeons leg and opens the window as the pigeon flies he stands watching and looking concerned.

When the carrier pigeon arrived Daygon was sitting in the throne room lost in thoughts of the past. Thoughts of his human life. When he was a prince of a kingdom, filled with sunlight and laughter by his lovely wife. He glared at the stained glass windows, he couldn't remember the last time he saw the light show through them.

He remembered the slaughter, the night the vampires took his wife from him her terrible screams. Daygon sat looking down, sad and in pain all that was left for him now, was death, darkness, and destruction. His thoughts were broken by a servant. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir." said the servant as he bowed. "You have a message that just arrived by carrier pigeon."

Daygon ripped the message from his hand. "Leave me." he said in a resentful way. Daygon read the message from the commander and his dark mood lightened and a grin took its place. Daygon left the throne room, and headed to the guards quarters as he entered the guards bowed. 

"Gentlemen, it seems we're going to have guests. The commander of the human fort and his men, have requested a meeting." "You're going to accept the meeting?" Snapped the head guard Reesen looking angry. "I am indeed." said Daygon. "I have something special in mind. Something they won't soon forget." said Daygon with a dark look.


	2. Chapter 2

A day later the carrier pigeon returned, injured and mangled dying at the feet of the commander. The commander looked at the badly mangled bird, as the blood puddled and sees a message was sent back. He takes the message from the bird's leg, as Jonathan knocks at the commander's door.

"Enter." says the commander. Jonathan sees the bird and stands in shock. "What's that?" he asks the commander. "It's an answer to a meeting." said the commander. He opens the note and reads it, then hands it to Jonathan. Jonathan reads the note, as the commander pours a glass of wine from his flask and takes a drink looking upset.

"What does he mean, looking forward to the meeting, I can't wait to see you?" "Its a threat." says the commander as he leaves the room and goes into the woods for a walk. Jonathan follows him worried for his safety. "Are you alright?" asks Jonathan. The commander stands looking off in the distance for a long moment. "He will never stop, until we are all dead. That damned vampire has a contempt for humans, beyond anything I've ever seen." "Why Can't we kill them, And be done with it?" asks Jonathan.

"Because they outnumber us." said the commander. "I say we just shove some garlic up their ass and be done with it." said Ellijah. "It's not that easy Ellijah, they are faster, stronger, and they can infect you with just a bite." Ellijah stands looking at then quiet for a moment. "I say we burn the castle, with the whole lot of them." says Ellijah angry.

"He may have a point, it might work." says Jonathan. "I don't know, if we fail the men are dead." said the commander. "I say we go to the meeting, and try to work things out now come on, let's eat or the cook will flog us all." says the commander. Jonathan and Ellijah look concerned at each other as they walk back to the fort.

After everyone finished and went to bed, the commander spreads out a map on the table and stands leaning over looking at it. "What is that?" asks Jonathan. "It's a map of the seven kingdoms." says the commander. "I don't trust taking our normal route to get there. They could have an ambush waiting." "Commander, another route would take longer." said Jonathan.

"I know my boy. But I have to get the men there safe." said the commander as he looked harder at the map. The next day, the men packed the horses with supplies for the trip. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jonathan. "I'm sure." says the commander as he gets on his horse.

Jonathan looks up at Danes window and sees him watching. Dane waves to him and looks upset, Jonathan waves back to Dane as he rides away. Dane watched them as far as he could see them and then was forced back to bed from the pain in his side.

After hours of riding, they stop and make camp for the night in the woods. Just as they bed down for the night, they hear a wolf howling. All of the men spring to their feet, sword in hand. "Keep a tight formation." says the commander. 

As they all form a tight circle, facing outwards toward the woods a werewolf rushes past them as if toying with them. The men tighten their grip on their swords and look all around them.

It became quiet, so quiet that it was a dangerous stillness and then the wolf rushed back through from the opposite direction, and knocked one of the men down. Swiping the mans throat, in one motion as he passed him. The man, looked at the others in shock as his head came off, and hit the ground.

The smell of blood excited the other wolves, and massive howls filled the air. One of the men, coward at the sounds and broke formation running into the woods. The rest of the group, could hear his screams, as the wolves ripped him apart. 

"Hold!" said the commander in a tense tone. He looked at Jonathan, and he looked at him. The wolves moved closer, and the snap of twigs under their feet could be heard. Just as the wolves rushed them, ready for the slaughter dragons blasted fire down at them the wolves commander snarled and ran off with the others into the woods.

The commander was surprised, but relieved at the same time. Rono the dragon king, landed and shifted into human form he looked at the headless man, and shook his head. "You should really be more careful." said Rono to the commander. "What brings you this way?" "We're on our way to meet with Daygon." said the commander.

"Oh, yes, the vampire king and you trust this meeting?" said Rono with a sharp look at the commander. "You realize this was Daygons little welcoming party." said Rono. "Yes." said the commander looking upset. "We need this meeting. Daygon is raiding our supply parties, the men will starve." "If you go to that meeting, it's not their starving you'll have to worry about." said Rono.

"Do you and your men a favor, and return to the fort." said Rono looking concerned. "I wish I could." said the commander as he and the men gathered their blankets, and got their horses to push on. The dragon king smiled, as they rode off into the night.

Meanwhile, Daygon and his commander sat in the great hall with their boots up on the dining table drinking wine. "Do you think the werewolves have had their meal?" asked Reesen Daygons commander of the vampire army with a grin. "One can only hope so." said Daygon. He poured himself some more wine. "What? Are you saying there's a chance they survived?" snapped Reesen as he slammed his glass on the table. 

Reesen stormed out of the room. "The man has no patience." said Daygon with a grin as he took another swallow of wine.

As the wolves ran into the woods, one of them separated off from the pack and headed for the fort. When he got near, he smelled the air and smelled the smell of blood he eyed Danes window. He climbed the side of the keep, and looked in the window, Dane was sleeping and didn't see the wolf.

Suddenly he lunged and crashed through the window. The wolf stood and looked at Dane snarling, and growling. Danes eyes moved to his sword, Dane tried to dive for his sword and with a single swipe, the wolf sent Dane crashing off the wall. The wolf charged at Dane and was on top of him in seconds.

Dane tried to hold his large jaws away from his neck and face. The wolf slashed Dane across the chest, and was about to rip him apart when some of the men heard the struggle and kicked the door open with swords in hand.

The wolf, jumped out of the window and headed for the woods as some of the men followed. One man stayed behind, to tend to Dane. "Are you alright?" asked Tully the cook. "Yes, I'm fine." said Dane as he covered his chest with part of his torn shirt.

Tully helped Dane back to bed. "Let me get you some wine." said Tully as he hurried out of the room. Dane looked around to make sure no one was looking, as he uncovered the claw marks on his chest, he heard footsteps as he covered his chest again.

"Here you go Dane, a nice glass of wine Should help you rest." said Tully. "Is there anything else you need? More firewood perhaps?" asked Tully. "No, I'm fine thank you Tully." said Dane trying to smile.

"Okay, I'm off then Goodnight Dane." Dane nodded as he sipped the wine. When Tully closed the door, Dane ripped open his shirt and stared at the wounds in his chest he was upset and beside himself. "What do I do now?" he said to himself. 

Dane sat looking down, like a condemned man whose life was over. Where would he go? What would he do? He couldn't stay here, he knew the thing he would become and he worries for his friends' safety. Dane decided he would stay for a few days, long enough to gain his strength and then go.


End file.
